The Eagle Tribe
by River Daughter
Summary: (Complete) Kagome has lost her memories, and is on an adventure with an eagle youkai. Will she fall for him without her memories of Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1: Eagle Demon

Hi there. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction, hooray for me! I hope it's not too terrible. Please let me know what you think and if I should continue. I don't want to spend time on something that really stinks. Thanks!  
  
Oh, and though this may be surprising to hear, I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: Eagle Demon  
  
The group of friends were gathered in a serene forest clearing, complete with blue sky above and soft grass below. A dragonfly flew lazily by on the breeze, not particularly interested in the humans, hanyou, and youkai who were enjoying their lunch. It was the perfect day, and it seemed as though nothing could ruin it. That is, until a certain dog demon forgot his past experiences and didn't bother to appreciate the meal Kagome had spent over an hour making.  
  
"Can't you even say thank you after gobbling down the food, and before rummaging through my pack for ramen? You are such a jerk!," the dark haired girl yelled, brown eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"Keh!" was all Inuyasha had to say for himself, seemingly oblivious to the dangerous look in Kagome's eyes. "Inuyasha." she said quietly. Inuyasha ears twitched and he paused in his digging as he suddenly recognized this tone; the others took a step back.  
  
"SIT!!" Kagome yelled. The beads around the hanyou's neck glowed in response to the command, and brought him down into the ground with a crash. "Sit! Sit Sit Sit Sit SitSitSitSit!! Inuyasha, you are the biggest jerk I've ever known!" With that, Kagome huffed off into the woods, fists still clenched.  
  
"Ka.go..me." Inuyasha managed to growl from the crater the powerful commands had created.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow. "You bring this on yourself, Inuyasha," she said contritely. Miroku and Shippou nodded in silent agreement, a slight look of fear in their eyes.  
  
Kagome had made her way well into the woods when she came across a creek. She stopped, her angry thoughts interrupted by the realization that she was thirsty. She kneeled beside the gurgling water and cupped her hands together to get a cool, refreshing drink. She thought of her own time for a moment, a time when it usually wasn't wise to drink from any water you found. The feudal era may be dangerous, but it really was a beautiful place. Kagome sat back against a large rock and let out a long sigh as the thought of Inuyasha crept back to the front of her mind. She wondered why she always let herself lose her temper. He just made her so mad! *You would think I would be used to the way he acts by now. I don't know what I was expecting from him. Some sort of appreciation? From Inuyasha? Ridiculous. I mean, who cares? I guess I do.*  
  
"Inconsiderate, selfish jerk," she said with a sigh, and threw a stone into the water. "So why do I care about him so much?" she muttered. She closed her eyes and leaned backward, enjoying the feel of the dappled sunlight on her face.  
  
"Sounds like a real problem you have there miss," A voice from above boomed. Kagome gasped in surprise and looked up, at the same time realizing she had left her bow behind with the others. She jumped to her feet.  
  
"Ah, the young, and their affairs of the heart," the voice said dramatically. Kagome peered into the branches of the trees above her, but couldn't see anyone.  
  
"Who's there?" she demanded. She took a step backward when the source of the voice jumped down and landed before her. A man with long golden hair, piercing blue eyes, and wings the same color as his hair bowed deeply and took her hand before she could even object. He placed a kiss on her hand.  
  
"I am Washi, of the eagle youkai tribe. Pleased to make your acquaintance, my dear lady," he said. Kagome just stared at him, completely taken aback. Washi laughed at her expression.  
  
"Were you expecting a fierce beast, come to gobble you up? I'm sorry to disappoint. I was feeling rather lonely in that tree, and when I saw a lovely woman with such a sad tone of voice, I just had to greet her," he said. Kagome finally came to her senses, and realized he was still holding her hand. Did he say lovely woman? She wondered if he was going to ask her to lay his eggs for him next. How did she always get into these predicaments? *It's the short skirt, of course*, a voice in the back of her mind whispered.  
  
"I'm fine, thank you. I was just about to go back to my friends," Kagome said. The last thing she needed was another youkai kidnapping her.  
  
"Oh but we just met! Can you tell me your name?" the winged man asked.  
  
"Ahh.." Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by the sudden familiar feeling that a shikon shard was nearby, and rapidly approaching. She turned around, pulling her hand from Washi's grasp in time to see a fearsome youkai erupt from the surrounding trees. It was similar to a snake in its shape and movements as it slithered quickly across the ground. Far larger than any snake Kagome had ever seen, it possessed dark black scales and teeth that extended far below its jaw. Saliva dripped from its fangs, and sizzled on the ground, destroying any plant life it came into contact with. It halted before Kagome and Washi, pale yellow eyes silently appraising them. It let out a low, menacing hiss.  
  
Kagome swallowed thickly. She really wished she had brought her bow and arrows with her. She spotted the shikon shards embedded in the beast's fangs.  
  
A split second after the giant snake had appeared and Kagome had fully become aware of the danger she was in, Washi pushed her aside and yelled at the snake. "You won't find any easy prey here."  
  
Washi spread his wings and took on a fighting stance, clawed hands extended.  
  
"Wait! Do you know what a shikon shard is?" Kagome asked him urgently. The eagle demon's head snapped back and he caught her gaze with an intense stare. His reaction seemed to imply an affirmative response. "He has one in each of those two front fangs," Kagome finished. She gasped as the snake suddenly rose into a s-shaped curve, head arched and prepared to strike. With a nod of acknowledgement, Washi turned back around just as the enormous mouth of the predator came rushing toward him.  
  
A hasty leap and frantic beating of wings later, Washi had avoided the attack by inches. Kagome leapt to the ground. The beast's foul, acrid smelling breath washed over her and left her feeling ill and woozy. It was all she could do to not vomit.  
  
Washi growled and let loose a volley of feathers from his widespread wings. They were more than ordinary feathers, and as Kagome watched the pierced the hide of the giant snake in a dozen places. Dark black blood oozed from the wounds, and the snake let loose an unearthly howl. Washi flew quickly and took this opportunity to drive his claws into the top of the snake's head. With another howl, the creature whipped its head back and forth in an effort to dislodge Washi. Washi held on tightly, and inched his way toward the snake's eyes. Kagome could only watch with apprehension, eyes wide and fists clenched at her sides.  
  
The snake growled fiercely and threw itself to the ground, trying to shake its adversary off. With a forceful thrust, Washi's claws tore into the snake's right eye. The snake shrieked with pain and pure hatred. Washi took advantage of the blind eye and pulled his claws from the snake scales. He launched through the air for an attack. His foot contacted with the right fang and thanks to his demon strength it tore out of the snake's jaw and flew through the air to land at Kagome's feet.  
  
The snake demon roared and snapped, finally managing to catch Washi in its mouth. Washi's body was shaken violently and then thrown through the air. He smashed into the trunk of a tree with a sickening thud. Poison bubbled all over his limp form.  
  
Kagome cried out and ran to Washi. The snake's remaining eye followed her.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Please tell me what you think, and thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2: Battle

Well, I'm enjoying writing this, so I think I will continue it. Thanks for reading, and no, I still don't own Inuyasha!  
  
NAK Gurl: I'll keep writing more! I promise! Thanks for reading!  
  
starlighttwlight25: I'm glad you like it so far, and this addition will answer your question. ^_^  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sango peered up into the branches of the tree where a cranky hanyou perched, dappled sunlight casting shadows across his features. His arms were crossed and his long white hair framed his scowling face. He was either ignoring her or was too preoccupied to notice her approach. Sango was fairly certain it was the former, as a twitching of his ears gave him away.  
  
Sango cleared her throat. "Are you going to go after her, Inuyasha? We don't know these woods very well. Kagome could end up in trouble, and she doesn't even have her bow with her," Sango said, concern in her voice and soft brown eyes.  
  
"Keh," was the customary reply.  
  
Sango frowned at the stubborn dog demon. "Well, I'm going to look for her," she stated firmly.  
  
"Me too!" The adorable kitsune cub known as Shippou leapt onto Sango's shoulder and glared up at Inuyasha. "Unlike some people, I don't like it when Kagome is upset," the cub said with a sniff and a twitch of his fluffy tail. A blur of red and white came quickly down to the ground and a fist connected with the top of Shippou's head.  
  
"Shut up, brat!" Inuyasha growled, and Shippou wailed in protest.  
  
Sango and Miroku, who was watching from the campsite, could only sigh.  
  
The sound of a scream tore through the surrounding forest. Everyone paled. The voice was Kagome's.  
  
A split second later Inuyasha was in the air, using the tops of trees as stepping-stones as he flew through the air. White hair was whipped back in the wind as anxious yellow eyes searched for the source of the scream. *Why does she have to get so angry and storm off all the time? If she didn't have such a temper.* Inuyasha thought angrily. *Because you're rude and inconsiderate.* his conscience replied.  
  
Following behind Inuyasha was Miroku, Sango, and Shippou astride the transformed Kirara. The fierce looking demon cat flew easily even with the extra weight, keeping pace with Inuyasha.  
  
In a matter of minutes Inuyasha found the clearing and the reason for Kagome's screams. He drew Tetsusaiga and the sword flared into its formidable transformed state as Inuyasha landed before the giant snake demon. Kagome was clutched within its coils, pale and apparently unconscious.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, dismayed when she did not stir at the sound of his voice. The snake watched Inuyasha carefully, sizing up its new foe. Inuyasha growled. He wouldn't be able to use the sword's more powerful attacks without the risk of hurting Kagome.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's giant boomerang sliced through the air and with a sickening slurp decapitated the snake. Its head slid slowly from the body and fell to the ground. The coils around Kagome went slack. The boomerang wheeled about in the air and returned to its owner.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed once more as he gently pulled her from the dead creature's grasp. Her dark hair was matted with blood that after one sniff Inuyasha recognized as her own. Her soft facial features were pale, her skin cold and clammy to the touch.  
  
"Inuyasha! Look out!" Miroku yelled. The snake's head suddenly sprouted a new body and a moment later turned about to face its challenger once more.  
  
"Shit," Inuyasha managed to growl before jumping swiftly out of the way of the snake's immediate attack. He held Kagome carefully as he made a hasty retreat. The snake lunged for them again, apparently more than a little upset about events thus far. Inuyasha barely avoided the attack.  
  
Kagome groaned and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at Inuyasha and seemed to take a moment to realize who he was.  
  
"Shard." she managed to murmur.  
  
"A shikon shard? Shit! Stop, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled at the monk, who had just let loose his powerful Kazaana. Miroku looked at him blankly, rocks and other debris pouring into the black hole upon his hand. The giant snake was being pulled toward him and would soon be sucked in as well.  
  
"It has a shikon shard!" Inuyasha yelled over the roar of the Kazaana. Comprehension flooded Miroku's features and he lowered his hand, wrapping his prayer beads about it and subduing his attack. The snake shook its head as the powerful winds disappeared, as if trying to ascertain exactly what had happened.  
  
Inuyasha carefully set Kagome down. He wiped the sweat from her brow and tried not to notice how much she was shaking. His golden eyes met her soft brown ones.  
  
"Where is the shard, Kagome?" he asked. Kagome took a trembling breath. "Fang," she managed to say and then slipped back into unconsciousness.  
  
Once again Inuyasha brought his mighty sword Tetsusaiga to bear, his eyes stormy with anger. Anger with himself for letting Kagome get injured, and anger at the creature before him for giving her the injury. Powerful wind currents began to gather about the blade. Inuyasha stood before his foe, all his energy focused on the battle before him.  
  
"Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha yelled, releasing the attack at the snake. The demon tried to lunge through it, its jaw snapping and poison spraying through the air. An instant later it was consumed by Inuyasha's attack and torn apart.  
  
"Keh! Was that all it took?" Inuyasha sneered, stepping forward to claim the shikon shard from the snake's enormous fang. He snatched it up and ran back to where Kagome was, shaking as the poison made its way through her system.  
  
A small moan escaped Kagome's lips. "We need to get her to Kaede. That poison was strengthened by the shikon shard," Sango said worriedly. Miroku nodded in solemn agreement.  
  
"This is all your fault!" Shippou yelled at Inuyasha, eyes shining with tears. The youkai cub clutched the hand of his surrogate mother and shot Inuyasha dark looks.  
  
"Stupid brat," Inuyasha muttered. The worry and guilt coursing through him prevented him from pummeling Shippou to death.  
  
"We don't have time for this, we have to hur-" Sango was interrupted by a loud moan from the crumpled figure they had been too occupied to notice. The eagle youkai rose slowly and glanced about at the people before him.  
  
"Wait," he muttered, breathing heavily as he clutched his chest. "You won't be able. My tribe fights these snakes. Our healers know the antidote. in the mountains," he wheezed, stopping to cough into a trembling hand. He watched the group with desperation in his eyes and bubbling green liquid oozing from his wounds.  
  
"Who are you?" Inuyasha demanded, one clawed hand going to the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
"I am Washi, of the eagle tribe. I can lead you to my people. We can heal your woman," he said. "But we must hurry, or the venom will surely kill her within the hour." Washi seemed to be slowly gaining his strength as his youkai blood accelerated the healing process.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, choosing to not comment on the "woman" comment. Her small frame shook with each shallow breath she took. A wound on her arm oozed the same liquid as Washi's. The smell of the poison filled Inuyasha's sensitive nose.  
  
"I believe he is telling the truth. Kagome looks as if she is barely alive. She might not survive the trip to Kaede," Miroku murmured, concern etched across his features.  
  
Inuyasha tore his eyes from Kagome and stared hard at Washi. "Fine. But the second you pull something funny, I'll finish the job that snake started on you," Inuyasha said, suspicion still in his eyes.  
  
"Good. You might want to collect the shikon shard from the other fang there," Washi said, gesturing toward the one he himself had torn from the snake's mouth. Inuyasha quickly confirmed the eagle demon's words, and the group decided to place their trust, and Kagome's life, with him.  
  
"Follow me, for as long as my wings may carry me," Washi said, managing a slight bow. He took a trembling breath before spreading his golden wings, now tinged here and there with his own red blood. A mighty effort and a heave of muscles later he was in the air and over the tops of the trees, wings beating steadily. He flew low enough to allow the others to easily follow.  
  
Inuyasha gathered Kagome carefully in his arms and followed, the others not far behind.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Hurray, another chapter complete! Thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3: Village

Nope, still don't own Inuyasha. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
The journey to Washi's tribe was quick, and after only ten minutes the group was standing before a sheer cliff. Inuyasha was becoming more anxious by the second, as Kagome struggled for breath. He still did not trust the eagle youkai, and was uncertain as to what interest he had in Kagome.  
  
"Wait one moment," Washi said, and ran a clawed hand over the rock face. The area around his hand pulsed with energy, and an entrance appeared before them.  
  
"Follow me," he said, and entered. Miroku and Sango exchanged a glance with Inuyasha before following.  
  
The entrance simply cleared the way to a trail, which wound its way up and into the mountain. Foliage grew thickly on the trail and fragrant blossoms covered the mountain walls. Inuyasha idly thought of how much Kagome would enjoying seeing the pretty flowers, taking the time to smell them all. Her feverish body shook against the hanyou's chest.  
  
"Here we are," Washi said suddenly, causing Inuyasha to glance up from Kagome's face. They had reached a large valley where a whole community of youkai lived. Massive trees reached toward the sky and homes rested within their branches. A few cottages were on the ground, and winged children could be seen playing. A waterfall cascaded down the far cliff and into a lake, the village's water source. All around them were the mountains, surrounding the village on all sides.  
  
"It's beautiful," Sango breathed, eyes wide with awe. Washi smiled. "This is my home. The cottages on the ground are where you will find the leader of our tribe and our finest healer, Fusae. We have been fighting the snake tribe for some time now, and she possesses the antidote to their poison." Washi talked as he led them down a grassy slope and toward the village.  
  
The group of wingless people began to draw attention as they got closer to the eagle youkai village. Curious eyes peered down at them from the trees above, and a few children came toward them for a closer look.  
  
"Washi, Washi! Who are they?" A little girl with purple eyes and wings ran up to them.  
  
"Not now, little one. Run ahead and tell Fusae that I come with a wounded friend. Ask her to prepare an antidote for snake venom," Washi instructed her. She considered this with wide eyes, then nodded and departed.  
  
A few minutes later they had stopped before the largest of the cottages. A large herb and vegetable garden surrounded it and a cobblestone path lead the way to the door. An elderly woman stood waiting for them. Washi inclined his head in her direction.  
  
If one word could be used to describe her, it would be "gray". Her eyes, wings, and hair were all gray, and her bearing was that of a very ancient person. Her eyes drew the most attention. They were very cold eyes, devoid of emotion. It seemed as if she had lived too many years and while her body lived on, her soul had departed long ago.  
  
"Warrior Washi. Why do you bring strangers to our home?" Fusae asked. Her voice held the tone of one used to giving commands and having them obeyed.  
  
"I was wounded in battle with one of the greater snake demons. It was this one here who defeated the creature, and the woman he holds in his arms was also wounded in the attack. Although it was not their intent to save me, by killing the demon these warriors did so. I ask that in return for my life we heal her," Washi said. His tone was respectful yet just as commanding as that of Fusae's. She stared down at Kagome for a long moment.  
  
"Bring her. And no one else," Fusae said, irritation in her voice. She turned and entered the cottage.  
  
Inuyasha scowled. "Why can't I bring her in?" he demanded.  
  
"She does not like outsiders. I will watch over her for you," Washi said.  
  
Inuyasha's scowl deepened, but he grudgingly agreed and handed Kagome to Washi. The eagle youkai took her carefully and followed Fusae into her home.  
  
3 hours later . . .  
  
Inuyasha sat stewing in the lower branches of an oak tree, his jaw clenched. The others had agreed to go on a tour with a few of the village children while Kagome was being treated. He had stayed behind to wait for when someone would come from the cottage to tell him how she was. His entire body was tense with guilt and worry. He knew he would never forgive himself if Kagome didn't pull through. Only because it was his responsibility to protect her, it wasn't as if he cared. Okay, maybe he did care. Very much so. Hell, he might as well admit that the thought of losing Kagome made him feel as if an arrow had pierced his heart. He found himself almost wishing he had told her how much she means to him. She wasn't just the reincarnation of Kikyo, or a shard detector. Kagome meant much more to him than that. Maybe it was finally time he told her.  
  
"That's it! I don't care what she thinks of outsiders, I'm going in!" Inuyasha growled, springing from the tree branch and landing in the grass below. He made his way to the front door and was about to knock when it opened and he came face-to-face with Kagome.  
  
Relief flooded throughout the hanyou. "You . . . are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
A puzzled expression passed over Kagome's face.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
Cliffhanger, sorry! Bwahaha. Please review! I like reviews, I really do! They make me want to keep writing. ~_^ 


	4. Chapter 4: Memory

Chapter 4! I've also started a new story called Lovers of the Past. It's a romance, with Kagome and either Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Haven't decided yet. Go take a look!  
  
NAK Gurl: Sorry to leave you hanging, I just couldn't help myself. :)  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a long moment, and she stared back blankly.  
  
"Is this a joke?" Inuyasha finally asked. "Because it's not very damn funny," he added with a growl.  
  
Kagome tilted her head, apparently puzzled.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I don't know you," Kagome said. "Should I?"  
  
Inuyasha felt as though his heart had stopped. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer, staring into her eyes. "What did they do to you?" he growled. Kagome just kept giving him the same blank, mildly puzzled look. It was absolutely infuriating.  
  
Washi then exited the building and stood before the couple. He gazed at them with a weary expression and drooping wings. Inuyasha released Kagome and grabbed Washi rougly.  
  
"What did you do to her?!" he demanded, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
Washi sighed. "The medicine was designed for the body of a youkai. It cleansed her of the snake's poison, but left her without a memory. Luckily it was only partial amnesia, as she still retains normal knowledge. Such as how to speak, walk, and so on. All her memories of her life so far are gone," the eagle demon explained. He didn't pull away from Inuyasha's grasp, but looked him in the eye.  
  
"It was either this, or a painful death," he added softly.  
  
Inuyasha let Washi go and looked again at Kagome.  
  
"Will she get her memory back?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I am truly sorry," Washi said, his tone regretful.  
  
Kagome looked from one man to the other, her confusion becoming more evident. Inuyasha wished she would look at him with the same smile she always did, or even yell "Sit!". The longer she looked at him with that blank expression, the more he felt his heart breaking.  
  
Inuyasha turned and walked away, his emotions in turmoil. *How could this have happened? All because of one stupid argument?* He was at a complete loss. *Maybe she just needs some time to recover, and her memories will return. Maybe that's all.*  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Washi watched the broken-hearted dog demon depart. He realized that Inuyasha did indeed care for Kagome, and was deeply hurt by her memory loss.  
  
"Was he. important to me?" Kagome asked, also watching Inuyasha. She seemed to be wondering why he was so sad.  
  
"Of course not. Just another friend. Come back inside dear, and eat this stew. It will help you to regain your strength," a cool voice came from the door of the cottage.  
  
"Yes, Lady Fusae," Kagome replied to the old woman. She looked away from Inuyasha and went back inside.  
  
"You had your chance, Washi. Her memory did not return when she saw him. Now I claim my price. You will take her and use her abilities to see shards in order to destroy the snake tribe," Fusae said, staring intently at Washi. He lowered his eyes and stood silently. Fusae waited.  
  
"Very well. But when it is over-"  
  
"When it is over, I will decide what shall be done with her. She has spiritual powers I may find useful. And you will not object, Washi, or you will wish you had not gone against me. You do recall what happened when your father was so foolish?," she said softly. Washi went still and his face bore no expression.  
  
"Yes, Fusae, I do. I will obey your orders," Washi said. Beneath his calm demeanor a whirlwind of emotions raged. Anger was the most predominant. He wished he could reach out and strike the horrible woman down.  
  
"Leave this night. I will use my potions to change both yours and her scent to prevent that dog from following. I suggest you begin making preparations." With that, Fusae turned about and went back into her home, the door shutting quietly behind her.  
  
Washi hung his head in misery.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
"What?!" Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all exclaimed the same word when Inuyasha told them what had happened.  
  
"Will she get her memories back?"  
  
"Does she just need rest?"  
  
"How could she forget me?!"  
  
Inuyasha waved his claws at the sudden onslaught of questions, trying to quiet them.  
  
"I don't know the answer to the first two, and Shippou, who wouldn't want to forget you?" Inuyasha replied with a huff. Shippou burst into tears and grabbed onto Sango.  
  
"Inuyasha, that was terrible!" Sango admonished.  
  
"Keh." Inuyasha glared at the suddenly silent group. "I know it's my fault already. Don't look at me like that," he said and walked away.  
  
The others exchanged a few significant glances.  
  
Inuyasha found the branch of a tree to sit in, and stared through the higher branches at the sky, noticing the approach of sunset. Hues of orange and red were splashed across the sky and clouds, giving the whole village an eerie look. A few eagle youkai children were playing below the tree, enjoying a fierce game of chase. Their laughter was ignored by Inuyasha, as was the beautiful display of the setting sun. His mind was occupied with thoughts and worry for something, or rather someone else. He decided to wait until the morning, and then try talking to Kagome again. He was sure he could make her remember.  
  
Night came to the mountain valley, and children were called back to their nests. Inuyasha, certain he would be able to help Kagome tomorrow, fell into a light sleep.  
  
The dog demon awoke early the next morning covered in a light coat of dew. He jumped down from the tree and did his best to shake the moisture off, then hurried back to the cottage where Kagome was. He ran across the wet grass, past the homes of still sleeping eagle demons, and through the garden of Fusae. He raised a fist to pound on the door but it opened before he could knock.  
  
"She's gone. I suggest that you and your friends leave as well," Fusae said cooly.  
  
"What do you mean gone? Gone where?!," Inuyasha exclaimed. He shoved the old eagle youkai out of his way and entered the cottage. He looked about desperately. Shelves upon shelves of bottles and ingredients he could not identify took up the room he was in. An onslaught of strange smells filled his nostrils.  
  
"She is not here. She went with Washi to our healing springs, to recover fully from the poison," Fusae said, irritation creeping into her voice.  
  
"Where are they?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I cannot tell you. You know too much about our tribe as it is. It is time for you to leave," she said, and waved a hand at him. A sudden force shoved Inuyasha back out the door.  
  
"It is rude to enter a home without permission. Kagome does not remember you and she never will. I suggest you forget her as well and leave this village immediately. Your welcome has worn thin, and I would simply hate to use force. I have better things to do," Fusae said with a deep frown. Her eyes glinted dangerously, and Inuyasha could feel the power surging about the woman.  
  
"I won't forget about her, you old hag. I'll find her myself. You're not worth my time," Inuyasha said, and slammed the door shut. He ran from the village to look for Sango and the others. With his nose he was sure he would be able to find Kagome in no time. And then he would help her get her memory back.  
  
"Hold on Kagome. I'm coming." Inuyasha muttered out loud. 


	5. Chapter 5: Journey Begins

Hey all. Sorry for the sporadic updates, I just kinda work on it when I have free time. Reviews are always an inspiration as well. ~_^ Hope you enjoy the next chapter!  
  
Gatogirl: Thanks! And I forgot about the snake thing while I was writing the story, but I know you're right. Maybe when I'm bored I'll go fix it. Hehe! Thanks for reading!  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Kagome awoke to the feel of the early morning sun on her face. Her eyelids fluttered open and she blinked the sleep from her eyes. A sudden feeling of disorientation passed over her, and panic welled up within her. Then she remembered; or rather, didn't. She knew that her name was Kagome, but that was all. She couldn't remember the parents who had given her the name. She didn't know where she had been born, or where she had lived her life.  
  
It was scary, not knowing who she was... But Washi had been there for her. He had told her about himself, and all about his life. He had been born of the eagle tribe, and became a warrior as his father had been before him. Washi had been fighting to preserve the home of his people, which had recently come to danger. He explained to her what the Shikon no Tama was, and how it had somehow been shattered. A tribe of snake demons had managed to acquire several shards and had become too strong to fight. They enjoyed hunting Washi's people, and were close to discovering where the village was hidden. If that were to happen, the innocent families within would stand no chance. Washi had to stop them, or he would see his people destroyed.  
  
Kagome had been touched by this story, and by the conviction behind Washi's words. He told her that before his people had healed her, he had discovered she had the ability to see the shards of the Shikon no Tama. He wanted her to help him defeat the snake demons by telling him where they had shards. Then, he said, he would take her back to his village and help her regain her memory. At this point his jaw had clenched and what seemed like anger had passed over his features. Kagome had been eager to agree; she wanted to help Washi's people. Afterward, they had left the village and journeyed by night until they found a comfortable campsite.  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched before rising to a sitting position. She glanced about the cave she had spent the night in with Washi. Their camp was in the foothills of the mountains, beneath a massive shelf of rock. Outside was a marshy forest, from which Kagome picked up the sound of bugs chirping a welcome to the new day.  
  
She peered out from under the rock, wondering where Washi had gotten off to. All she found to greet her were towering trees and the canopy they formed above. Moss hung down like scraggly hair, and birds flitted among the branches. The forest was bustling with the business of morning.  
  
"Good morning, Kagome," a voice from above said. Kagome paused at the near familiarity of the situation while Washi landed in front of her and folded his large wings. The beams of light that made their way through the thick forest canopy reflected brightly off his golden hair and wings. He offered her a smile and a satchel full of fresh berries.  
  
The odd feeling passed as quickly as it had come. "Those look good," Kagome said, returning his smile.  
  
"I thought so too," Washi said, and they sat down to enjoy their breakfast.  
  
When they were comfortably full, they packed their supplies and hefted their packs over their shoulders. Kagome watched Washi, wondering at how he managed to position the heavy bag without interfering with his wings. She stifled a laugh when caught the strap on a few feathers. She helped him adjust it onto the center of his back.  
  
"See? You're a big help already," Washi said, a lopsided grin in place.  
  
"So I'm the pack adjuster? What an honorable title," Kagome said, laughing. "Hey, you dropped something!" She picked up a long golden feather and took a moment to admire the shine and softness of it before offering it to him. Washi shrugged.  
  
"Can I... keep it?" Kagome asked, blushing slightly. "It's just so pretty, I don't want to leave it on the muck of the forest floor," she added.  
  
Washi blinked in surprise. "Sure, I don't mind," he replied, watching as she carefully placed it in her pack.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready. Where to, boss?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Still heading east. We'll arrive at our destination in about three days, if we keep up a good pace and the winds are favorable," Washi said, trying to see the sky through the tree branches above.  
  
Kagome's brow wrinkled in puzzlement. "Winds?"  
  
"Well, yes. The better the winds, the easier it is to fly," Washi said, as if stating the obvious.  
  
"Um, Washi, in case you hadn't noticed, I don't have any wings," Kagome said, pointing to her back with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Washi laughed. "As a matter of fact, I had indeed noticed. I was going to carry you on my back, unless you have an objection to it," he explained, eyes glittering with mischief.  
  
Kagome just stared at him.  
  
"I mean it, Kagome! I am a demon, you know. I could carry three of you," Washi said, bemused by her reaction.  
  
"Well, if you think you're strong enough," Kagome said in a serious tone. Washi was about to get flustered when he saw the slight smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"I'll show you then," Washi announced, and swept her off her feet. Before she could so much as protest they were flying up toward the canopy.  
  
Kagome squirmed in Washi's arms and looked up. Her eyes widened. "Washi, there's not enough room for you to fly up there!," she cried with alarm. "You'll crash into the trees!"  
  
"Trust me!," Washi said. He slowed his ascent in order to help her get onto his back and then continued upward. The very solid looking branches and sharp vines came ever closer. Kagome wanted to close her eyes, sure she was about to end up covered in bruises after crashing into the branches and landing on the forest floor, which was now far below them. But for some reason, she found herself trusting him. She gripped him firmly with her arms and legs, eyes above... Then they were through the branches and above the forest.  
  
Kagome gasped. "How did you do that?" she demanded, her heart still pounding. She heard the grin in his voice.  
  
"Magic." Washi turned east and was relieved the winds agreed with his choice.  
  
Kagome groaned at him. "Right. Magic," she muttered as they began their journey, with mountains beside them and seemingly endless forest below. Kagome wondered at the fact that she was astride a person, flying through the air. Who would have thought? But somehow she felt as if she had done this before. Her head hurt when she thought too hard on it, so she let it go. Besides, that was silly. When would she have ridden on someone's back?  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Inuyasha and company left the way they had come in, the south side of the mountainous region. The trail into the village disappeared behind them and smooth rock replaced it.  
  
Inuyasha was trying desperately to pick up Kagome's scent, but to no avail. All he found was a trace bit from when he had carried her in the day before. He hadn't believed the old hag's story of where Kagome was. She was a good liar, but something about her made Inuyasha want to stay far away, and to not trust her for a second. He was filled with worry, constantly wondering what they could have done with her.  
  
"I don't smell anything fresh, Inuyasha! How are we going to find her?," Shippou wailed.  
  
"Shut up brat, I'm trying to think," Inuyasha growled, still sniffing about the area. Nothing.  
  
"They must have another exit from their village," Miroku said, looking up at the mountains. Sango nodded agreement.  
  
"This area is huge! By the time we find where they left from, they could be miles away," Inuyasha said, jaw clenched.  
  
"Why don't we split up and search? Kirara could smell out Kagome as well," Sango said. Inuyasha considered, then nodded.  
  
"I'll start going around the mountain. to the east side. You guys check the west. Keep heading in a northerly direction. There has to be another entrance, and with all this forest around they must have left tracks. Hey, Shippou," Inuyasha said.  
  
"What?" Shippou muttered, not really interested in what Inuyasha had to say. He sniffled.  
  
Inuyasha placed a hand on the kitsune's shoulder. "We'll find her, and we'll help her get her memories back. Right?"  
  
Shippou's teary face broke into a wide grin. "Yeah!"  
  
The group split up and hurried to begin their search. They knew that with each hour that went by, Kagome was being taken farther away. 


	6. Chapter 6: Traveling Together

  
Hey all, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
The landscape of Japan was spread out beneath Kagome's feet. Her long hair cascaded back and into the wind, her eyes watering at the strength of it. She spent the flight on Washi's back enjoying the hills, valleys, and seemingly endless forests from far above. The speed at which Washi managed to travel was remarkable; Kagome was amazed at how much strength demon blood could give a person. Whenever the wind got to be too much, she closed her eyes and rested her head on Washi's pack. It was actually an enjoyable experience.   
  
  
Washi began a descent in the middle of the afternoon, much to Kagome's relief. Her arms and legs were tired from gripping Washi in flight, and she was very hungry. Not to mention she had an urgent need for a bathroom break.   
  
  
"How does fish sound for dinner?" Washi asked, as he landed before a gurgling creek. Fish could be seen darting about beneath the clear water. Bright sunlight sparkled off the water and the back of the occasional fish that splashed above the surface. Kagome smiled. "Sounds good to me. I'll be right back!" She hurried away to find some privacy in the bushes. Washi peered carefully into the water and with a lightning fast movement grabbed a fish out of the water with his claws. He started up a small fire to cook his catch.   
  
  
"Kagome, you okay over there?" he called out after a few minutes. He frowned when there was no response. Cursing himself, he rose from where he had been encouraging the fire to burn, and walked in the direction Kagome had gone.   
  
  
"Kagome! Where are you?" he yelled. He followed her tracks, and a few minutes later discovered the girl staring at a tree. It was large, towering over the trees around it. Sunlight dappled the ground at Kagome's feet, and a gentle breeze tugged at her hair. Washi watched as she reached toward the tree, where a large bald spot dominated the front of the trunk. Her hand brushed against it, and Washi was amazed to see her eyes begin to glitter with tears. He wondered if a memory was making its way loose in her mind.   
  
  
Kagome let her hand drop to her side and turned to Washi, her eyes filled with inner turmoil. No tears fell.   
  
  
"What is it, Kagome? A memory?" Washi asked softly, as if afraid to destroy the moment.   
  
  
"I... I'm not sure. I saw this tree, and a terrible sadness came over me. As if..." She chewed her lip and struggled for the proper words. "As if I have lost something. Something very important." She glanced back at the tree for a long moment before turning her back on it. "Were you going to cook the fish?" she asked.   
  
  
Washi stared at her. "Yes. Are you hungry?"   
  
  
Kagome nodded in reply and headed back into the woods. Washi followed her back to where his fire was crackling, and got to work preparing their small meal. Kagome went to the creek and washed her face with the cool water before taking a long drink. She considered the terrible feeling she had while in front of the massive tree. She had felt as if her heart was breaking. She knew that it had to do with something she didn't remember, or someone...   
  
  
After their meal, Washi and Kagome continued their journey on foot, giving Washi's wings a break. Kagome remained lost in her thoughts, and Washi in his. He kept stealing glances at her, wondering if she would recover her memories at any moment. The potion had only given her partial amnesia, after all; without Fusae around to manipulate her, she should recover. And then Washi could return her to her friends. The thought relieved him greatly, although he knew he would miss her. He had been around Kagome for a very short time, but he was already attracted to her. Even without her memories she was a vibrant person, being both kind and considerate. Washi wondered if he would ever be lucky enough to find one like her in his tribe. _If only she had wings... _he thought with the quirk of a smile. _And not in love with someone else, even if she wasn't aware of it, _he added.   
  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Kagome asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the eagle demon. He shrugged, then winked. "I'm not telling," he said coyly. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine, I didn't want to know anyways," she said, putting her nose in the air. Washi laughed at her.   
  
  
As they walked along the forest paths, Kagome suddenly froze. She blinked and looked about in apparent confusion.   
  
  
"What is it?" Washi asked, looking about for the trouble.   
  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied. "I just felt something strange." Kagome continued looking about warily, brow furrowed.   
  
  
"Are you hurt, you mean?," Washi asked, confused. Then he realized. She still had the ability to sense shikon shards, but not the memory of what a shikon shard was. Then the smell came to Washi's nostrils. "Snake demon, with a shikon shard," he grumbled. "Get behind me, Kagome," he said, and an instant later the giant snake demon appeared. It halted when it came across them, as if surprised. It took one look at Washi and drew its head back, hissing a warning. This demon was far more disgusting than the last; it was covered in slimy green scales and stank of rotten vegetation. It glared at Washi through slanted yellow eyes.   
  
  
"Quick Kagome, do you see anything shining on the snake?" Washi asked, his eyes carefully tracing the snake's movements. This was not a large clearing; the snake would have to dodge around the thick vegetation to attack.   
  
  
Kagome stared up at the fearsome beast. She could feel the horror of it threatening to overwhelm her, and it was all she could do to not turn and run. Then she saw what Washi had been talking about; a speck of purple light glittered between the eyes of the snake.   
  
  
"Between the eyes!," she told Washi, her voice quaking with fear. She could not explain why the creature terrified her so. She just wanted to run away as fast as she could, and find a place to hide. She backed into a tree as Washi charged the monster. She shook with fear.   
  
  
The snake dove toward Washi, weaving rapidly between trees, knocking some down in its path. Washi leapt into the air and wheeled about, sending a torrent of razor sharp feathers into the snake's head. It screamed, but continued forward toward Kagome. Washi cursed; the snake had understood that Kagome knew where its shard was, and was attepmting to eliminate her first.   
  
  
Kagome screamed and turned to run. In her desperation she didn't look where she was going, and her foot caught in the protruding roots of a tree. She fell hard, knees and hands slamming into the hard ground. She cried out in pain.   
  
  
Her fall worked for her advantage, however, as the snake's attack went over her head. It hissed angrily and was about to strike again when Washi landed in front of Kagome, sending more feathers into the snake's eyes. Kagome struggled to her feet and was about to run once more when her eyes fell on the pack Washi had discarded. A bow and a quiver of arrows had fallen most of the way out and lay on the ground. For a reason she could not explain, Kagome ran around Washi and went for the bow.   
  
  
Washi slashed at the snake, trying to keep its attention on him. He had glanced back at Kagome to see if she was injured, and had been amazed when the terror in her eyes had shifted to pure determination. He saw her make a run for it, and wondered what she was doing. He had no time to watch her, as the furious snake dove at him once more. Washi dodged the attack and tried to aim his own attack at the snake's shikon shard, with no luck. He knew that once the shard was gone, the snake would lose its super speed and strength.   
  
  
"Hey! Over here, you ugly bastard!" Kagome yelled. Washi stared at her in amazement; she had an arrow nocked and aimed at the snake. The snake turned away from Washi and considered Kagome. She let the arrow fly, and it might have struck home if the snake couldn't move so fast. It brought its large tail to bear, and knocked the arrow away. Before Kagome could prepare another arrow, the snake was upon her. She brought one arm in front of her face and swiped at the snake with her bow, in a futile attempt to stop the attack.   
  
  
The second the snake had turned to Kagome, Washi had used the distraction to fly above the snake's head. As it lunged for Kagome, he brought his fist down into its head with a sickening slurp, and brought out a fistful of gore and a shikon shard. The snake screamed, and collapsed on the ground in a fit of thrashing. Washi snatched Kagome up and away before she could get crushed by the snake in its death throes. After a few seconds, the snake became still.   
  
  
Washi flew some distance from the dead beast before landing and carefully setting Kagome down. "Are you injured?," he demanded, seeing the blood on her hands and knees. He tore some of clothes and attempted to dress her wounds.   
  
  
Kagome looked down at him, still shaking with fear, her heart pounding. She let out a choked sob and went to her knees in front of Washi, throwing her arms around him. "I don't know why I was so afraid. I knew you could fight it, but just looking at its yellow eyes, I was terrified. I'm sorry, Washi," she said, tears slipping down her cheeks. Washi looked at Kagome with complete surprise. "Don't be ridiculous, Kagome. There's nothing to be sorry for," he said, running a hand down her hair. Kagome swallowed thickly, and nodded. "Then... thank you," she said.   
  
  
"For what?" Washi asked.   
  
  
"For saving me," she said, looking earnestly into his eyes. Washi thought his heart would stop as he looked back at her.   
  
  
"You don't need to thank me for that," he said, looking away as a faint blush creeped over his face.   
  
  
Kagome considered Washi for a long moment, then rose to her feet. She looked down at the bow in her hands, wondering at the fact that her skill with the weapon had come out of nowhere. Not that it had helped, but still... She watched Washi as he used a canteen full of water to wash the gore from his hand. He had saved her, then acted as if it didn't matter. But somehow it seemed natural to have someone at her side, protecting her. Her heart warmed, and she wondered if Washi was the one she felt so lost without remembering.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Another chapter complete. Just a few more until the end! Please review! 


	7. Chapter 7: Fireflies

Near, the end is!   
  
animegirl: To answer your question, it is, but it isn't. You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reading!   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Inuyasha was getting desperate. He had been running most of the day, searching for any sign of Kagome's whereabouts. The longer he searched, the angrier and more desperate he felt. He didn't doubt that an eagle youkai could fly while carrying Kagome; and they had quite a head start.   
  
  
Inuyasha did not know why Kagome had been taken away, but he was certain it was not for a trip to the hot springs.   
  
  
The dog demon suddenly stopped when something caught his eye. He jumped down to the ground for an inspection, and discovered faint tracks coming out of a small cave. This part of the forest had a thick, moist underbrush, and tracks would have been difficult to avoid leaving. Inuyasha recognized the imprint of one of Kagome's strange shoes she wore, but was taken aback by the lack of her scent. She had to have been here, perhaps in the morning, yet there was no trace of her smell.   
  
  
"They changed her scent," Inuyasha growled to himself. He followed the tracks until they stopped. His anger doubled when he realized her scent had been changed in order to prevent him from finding her. He cracked his knuckles, wishing one of the damned birds was in front of him right now. He looked up at the thick canopy above, wondering where they could have gone from here. Up, apparently. Well, Inuyasha didn't have wings, but he was still capable of covering distances rapidly. He continued to make his way east, certain that was the direction Kagome was being taken.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
With the fight behind them, Kagome and Washi returned to the creek and sat down for a meal. Kagome found she had lost her appetite, but ate a little anyways. She watched the fire eagerly consume the wood fueling it, the glow of the fire casting shadows over her features. The sun was down, and beyond the fire the only light was provided by the moon and stars. Fireflies danced among the trees, and most other creatures hadreturned to their homes for a good night's rest.   
  
  
"Ah, Washi..." Kagome said, glancing up at him. Washi looked at her, taking his gaze away from the stars above. "Hmm?"   
  
  
"How long do you think it will be until my memory returns?," she asked.   
  
  
"I don't know, Kagome. It seems as if you are already remembering certain things. You remembered how to use a bow. It could be any day now, everything will come back," Washi said, offering a smile of reassurance. Kagome smiled back. "I hope so..." She watched Washi for any reaction, but his smile stayed the same. Kagome liked that about him; he seemed always eager to smile and laugh, especially to cheer her up.   
  
  
Kagome stood up, brushing the dirt and leaves from her clothes. She looked down into Washi's questioning glance. "I'm going to catch fireflies," she said matter-of-factly, and headed toward the glowing insects. Washi chuckled, and followed her. He knew she tended to find trouble whenever she wandered off alone.   
  
  
Kagome stood among the fireflies as they flew lazily about, and caught one carefully in her cupped hands. She peeked between her fingers and saw the annoyed creature trying to find a way out. She opened her hands and released it.   
  
  
Washi watched Kagome, amused. He hadn't tried to catch fireflies since he was a small child. Kagome felt his eyes on her, and turned. Washi was taken aback for a moment by how beautiful she looked at that moment. Against the backdrop of dark forest and night sky, her soft brown eyes danced and her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders. He felt like he was looking through her eyes and into her soul, and was amazed. Kagome tilted her head at him.   
  
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
  
Washi blushed. "Sorry for staring, but you are beautiful," he said. It was Kagome's turn to blush. She looked away, and Washi worried he had offended her. He pushed thoughts of her away, knowing that she could never be his. The thought hurt him, somehow.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you," he said urgently. Kagome just laughed at him, still blushing.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
_The next morning..._   
  
  
After a quick breakfast, Kagome and Washi got their packs together and prepared to leave.   
  
  
"We're going to have to be careful here on out. We're getting close to the snake territory. Not that they've been staying in their own territory as of late; the shikon shards have made them a little too self assured. I wish I knew how they gotten ahold of so many," Washi said, looking up at the sky. It was a cloudy, miserable day, and rain should be hitting them soon.   
  
  
"Traveling in the rain won't be a very enjoyable experience, but we're almost there," Washi said, noticing Kagome frowning at the clouds. "Frowning at them won't make them go away," he teased. Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, then pulled her pack over her shoulders.   
  
  
After only a few hours of flying, the rain began to pour down. Washi descended into the forest to look for a place to take shelter. Kagome sighed with relief; the icy rain had her soaked in moments, leaving her both cold and miserable. When she got her feet on the ground, she sneezed. Washi took her hand and they made their way through the storm, eyes squinting against the wind and rain. The best they could find was an oak tree, its massive trunk mostly hollow. The tree was large enough for them both, so they agreed it would suffice until the storm blew over. Washi did his best to close up the entrance, then dug out a blanket from his pack to cover Kagome. She smiled her appreciation.   
  
  
Washi sat against the inside of the tree and slowly spread his wings. Kagome sat next to him, still shivering with cold.   
  
  
Washi hesitated a moment, then chided himself for being silly. He pulled Kagome next to him and wrapped his wings about them both. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, and finally stopped shivering. Lulled by the sound of the rain outside, both demon and human were soon asleep.   
  
  
_Later..._   
  
  
Washi awoke with a start, and took a moment to recognize his surroundings. He looked down at the girl that had her arms wrapped around him, and licked his lips nervously. The sound of the rain had stopped, and sunlight was filtering in. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, and wondered how much time had been lost. He gently shook Kagome awake.   
  
  
Kagome yawned, and looked about in disorientation. She looked up at Washi, then at the sunlight. "Oh good, the rain stopped!," she said brightly, and untangled herself from Washi before leaving the shelter of the tree. Washi followed her, and immediately shook his wings dry when he was outside.   
  
  
He groaned when he saw how far down the sun was already; they had slept away most of the day! _Just as well. Maybe her friends will catch up, and I won't have to make her fight with me,_ Washi thought. He was afraid that when he faced the rest of the snake demons, he would be unable to protect her.   
  
  
"Why don't we just make camp here? By the time we have something to eat and get fresh clothes on, it will be nearly dark," Washi suggested.   
  
  
"But I thought you wanted to keep traveling after the rain stopped? You said we're almost there," Kagome asked, puzzled.   
  
  
Washi shrugged. "We'll get there tomorrow," he said. Kagome shrugged as well, and dug through her pack for fresh clothes.   
  
  
The rest of the day was uneventful for them, which Washi was grateful for. He told Kagome stories of his home, about the battles fought with the snake demons. Especially the ones his father had been a part of. He had always looked up to his father, forever aspiring to be as great a warrior. His father had taught him how to fight, and how to live. The memories stirred about in Washi's mind, and the sadness he felt at his father's loss filled him.   
  
  
"What happened to your father?," Kagome asked, noticing the sorrow in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around her knees and leaned forward to hear Washi's answer. Firelight reflected in her eyes and illuminated her face. Washi saw her concern, and felt embarrassed at his display of emotion.   
  
  
"He was against some of the ideals our leader, Fusae, was teaching. He took a stand against her, so she killed him as a punishment for betraying our tribe," Washi said softly, poking at the fire. Kagome heard the bitterness in his voice, and her heart went out to him. She rose and walked over to him.   
  
  
"I'm sorry, Washi," she said, her eyes brimming with tears of sympathy.   
  
  
Washi stood and gave her shoulder a pat. He had pushed the emotion from his voice. "You're too nice a person, Kagome," he said, and felt a wave of guilt pass over him. Tears in her eyes, Kagome went into his arms, and her lips met his, to his surprise and dismay. He couldn't stop himself; his eyes closing, he pulled her close and tenderly returned the kiss. The rest of the world ceased to exist for that moment, no matter how much his heart cried out that it was wrong.   
  
  
Inuyasha had finally found fresh tracks, and Kagome's scent. Whatever had been done to mask it before had worn off, and in his excitement he continued to travel in the dark, his yellow eyes easily finding the trail before him. Then he caught her scent, and knew she was near. The smell of cooking fish and a campfire also reached him. He doubled his efforts, and found the campsite... And froze in complete and utter shock, when he discovered Kagome embracing the eagle demon, Washi.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
Good Lord, I am eeeeevil! Don't hurt me, I promise to update soon. *cackle* Review and tell me what you think! 


	8. Chapter 8: Farewell

  
It took only a moment for Inuyasha to go from shocked to completely furious. He approached the couple, certain Washi was taking advantage of Kagome, defenseless without her memories. He had just reached them when they finally became aware of his presence.   
  
  
Washi pulled away from Kagome's embrace to face Inuyasha, taken aback by the terrible anger in the dog demon's face. He opened his mouth to try and explain, but Inuyasha's fist crashed into his face before he could. Washi was thrown back by the force of it, but used his wings to keep from falling down.   
  
  
"Stop it!" Kagome screamed.   
  
  
"Shut up, woman! I'm here to save you!," Inuyasha yelled back, drawing his sword. Tetsusaiga came to life, and Inuyasha took up a stance between Kagome and Washi.   
  
  
"Save me?! Who are you, anyways! Leave Washi alone! He doesn't even have a weapon!" Kagome pounded on Inuyasha's back desperately. He pushed her away impatiently. "After I get rid of Washi, I'll help you get your memories back. Then you'll understand," Inuyasha said. He rushed at Washi, his anger propelling him forward. He ignored Kagome's yells of protest, concentrating on the battle at hand.   
  
  
Washi dodged the attack. "You have to let me explain, I didn't have a choice but to take her," he said, warily eyeing the massive sword in Inuyasha's grip. Inuyasha snarled in response. "Not only did you kidnap her, you're trying to take advantage of her without her memories! Like I'm going to just let you get away with that! I protect her. You couldn't possibly care for her as much as I do," Inuyasha said, his eyes hard. Kagome stared at him for a long moment, wondering if his words were true. _If only I could remember..._ Tears filled her eyes as she watched the battle before her, confusion in her heart. She grabbed up the bow and clenched it to her chest, looking from one demon to another.   
  
  
Inuyasha put his sword away and attacked with his claws instead. "Sankon Tetsusou!," he yelled, his claws slashing toward Washi. Surprised by this attack, Washi didn't move fast enough. He watched Inuyasha's claws descend upon him, as if in slow motion. And then Kagome was in front of him, bow held firmly and arrow nocked. "No!" Washi yelled at her, and tried to push her away.   
  
  
Inuyasha just barely altered his path in time, shredding an innocent maple tree instead as the arrow flew past his shoulder. The sharp smell of the tree's sap filled his nostrils as he wheeled about to face Kagome and Washi.   
  
  
"What is the matter with you?," Inuyasha yelled, shaking as he realized how close he had come to tearing Kagome to shreds.   
  
  
Kagome's chin rose in defiance. "I don't know if you're telling the truth. For all I know, you are the one trying to kidnap me by taking advantage of my missing memories. All I know is that Washi has been the one protecting me, and has been nothing but kind to me. I don't even know who you are!" Tears ran down her face as she confronted Inuyasha.   
  
  
Inuyasha glared back at her. "Fine. Ask Washi, then. Ask that damned bird who I am, and why he took such precautions to prevent me from finding you. Go on, ask him!," Inuyasha said, gesturing angrily. Kagome hesitated, then looked back at Washi. She prayed that this demon before her was lying. Her breath caught when she saw the look of devastation on Washi's face. _No..._   
  
  
"Kagome... This is Inuyasha. He is one of your friends. He saved you after a fight with a snake demon, but you were poisoned. I had him bring you to my tribe, where our healer made the antidote. It caused you to lose your memory. Our healer, and also our leader, gave me the job of bringing you to help me hunt the snake demons, once she knew of your ability to sense shikon shards. My place in the tribe and your life as well as mine was threatened unless I did her bidding. I am to bring you back to her after we destroy the snake demons. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am, Kagome. I've come to care for you deeply after the past couple days. All I wish is for you to regain your memory and go back to your friends. I am sorry," Washi said, his voice mournful. Kagome just stared at him in disbelief. She couldn't stop the tears, or the pain constricting her chest.   
  
  
Inuyasha remained silent, glad Washi had told Kagome the truth, but not glad to see the pain it had caused her. "Kagome," he said softly, trying to get her attention. He placed a hand on her arm, and was shocked when she pulled away from his touch.   
  
  
"I don't know, I just don't know," she muttered. Then her eyes hardened. "I will still help you, Washi. It was wrong, what you've done, but I suppose you had no choice. That doesn't mean I think your whole tribe should be allowed to be murdered by the snake demons. Inuyasha, I want you to come with us and help." She scowled darkly when both demons began to protest. Her look silenced them both. _Scary... Even without her memories, she's still Kagome,_ Inuyasha thought.   
  
  
"It seems my memories are close to surfacing anyways. After the snake demons are killed, then we'll figure out the rest," Kagome said, leaving no room for argument. Washi and Inuyasha exchanged a sidelong glance.   
  
  
"If that is really what you want, Kagome," Washi said nervously.   
  
  
"Keh," Inuyasha said, crossing his arms with displeasure.   
  
  
"Good. We leave at dawn. I'm going to sleep." Kagome turned about and walked to the fire, finding a place to lay down. She faced away from the other two, her head still swimming with too many emotions to let her think straight.   
  
  
Inuyasha and Washi glowered at one another. It was going to be a long night.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
The three companions awoke the next morning, and began the rest of the journey east. Kagome ignored both Washi and Inuyasha, concentrating carefully on putting one foot in front of another. Inuyasha and Washi continued to glare at each other. The tension was terribly thick, but Kagome ignored it. She was determined to see this through.   
  
  
By the middle of the day, the scent of snake was all around. A mountain range loomed before them. Washi called a halt to explain the best course of action.   
  
  
"Their nest is dug into the foothills of the mountain. There is also a nest of harpies, and once they catch wind of the battle they might help us, or they might just watch. They despise the snake tribe, but they're really not buddies with the eagles, either. This time of day most of the snakes should be in the nest, and I don't suspect there are many left with shards. Our initial scout told us in total there were five snakes which moved faster and seemed stronger than the rest. That leaves three. The bad news is, their leader is by the far the largest and probably has more than one shard. He's the one we'll have the most trouble with," Washi explained, his voice soft. "But then, it's also possible he took the rest of the shards from the other snakes. In which case he will very difficult to kill." Washi chewed his lip thoughtfully.   
  
  
Inuyasha snorted derisively. "Just show them to me and my sword, and this will be over in minutes," he said.   
  
  
"Let's hope so," Washi muttered, and they continued on their way. Their packs were left behind, and weapons were strapped on. Kagome slung her bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder.   
  
  
They approached the den of snakes from downwind, trying to keep their presence unknown for as long as possible. "Well, here we go," Washi muttered, and began the climb down the mountain slope and toward the nest of snakes. The attack came fast; Kagome took out a few smaller ones with her bow and arrow, Inuyasha and Washi cleaved the rest with their claws. In short order they had slaughtered over a dozen of the large snakes.   
  
  
Inuyasha looked around. "Was that it?," he growled.   
  
  
"No..." Kagome said. "Its coming out. Four. Four shikon shards," she said after a moment of consideration.   
  
  
A snake emerged from the den in the side of the mountain. It was by far the largest that they had seen so far, but its size did not seem to slow it any. It slipped out and rose into an s-curve before them, opening a mouth with two fangs, each bigger than a human. Its black scales shimmered menacingly under the sunlight.   
  
  
"Dear spirits," Washi muttered. "Where are they, Kagome?," he asked of the shikon shards, as the giant snake regarded them carefully. Apparently it was in no hurry.   
  
  
"One in the end of the tail. One on each fang. One between the eyes," Kagome said, as she spotted each of the purple glimmers. She nocked an arrow as Inuyasha drew his sword.   
  
  
Before any of them could so much as blink, the snake's head had struck toward Kagome. She barely got the shot off, and it entered the snake's mouth and was buried in flesh. The snake shook in mild annoyance, and Inuyasha used the split second to jump through the air and launch an attack of his own. "Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha called out, releasing the attack upon the snake. His jaw dropped open in surprise when the snake dodged swiftly around the attack and snapped in his direction. Inuyasha leaped back just in time, and slashed at the snake's nose.   
  
  
Washi sent off a volley of razor feathers into the tail of the snake, trying to dislodge one of the shikon shards. It got caught in the attack and moved slightly, but remainded embedded in the creature's tail. The snake slammed Inuyasha into a tree, then turned to snap at Washi. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she sent off another arrow. To her surprise, it became surrounded by a bright light, and tore through the tail of the snake, sending the shikon shard flying. The snake screeched, a horrible sound that tore through Kagome's head. She dropped her bow and fell to her knees. Inuyasha slowly rose from where he had been thrown, and Washi sent another attack at the snake's head.   
  
  
The screeching stopped, and Kagome grabbed her bow before running for the shikon shard. Her touch purified the corrupted piece of the shikon jewel, and she tucked it away.   
  
  
"Kaze no kizu!" Inuyasha's attack grazed across the the snake's back, tearing flesh away as it went. The snake had been slower to dodge this time, but was still alive. The wounds were beginning to heal from the power of the shikon shards it still possessed. Harpies had begun to gather overhead, and were cackling at the proceedings. Kagome looked away fom the repulsive creatures.   
  
  
The snake's superior speed finally allowed it to snatch Washi from the air, and it tore into him with both fangs before crushing him violently against the ground. Kagome screamed, letting another arrow fly. It pierced between the eyes of the snake, and another shikon shard was torn loose. The snake threw Washi to the ground and lunged at Kagome.   
  
  
Somehow, Washi managed to rise. _Inuyasha is too far away. Wings spread, body leaping, must hurry... No, not Kagome, I have to protect her..._ Washi got between Kagome and the snake, and furiously brought his claws down on the snake's head. Its skull shattered, and he kept going... With a scream of rage, Washi tore the snake's head in two, and with demon strength pulled both fangs from its mouth. Another kaze no kizu and the snake was reduced to dust. Washi stumbled back into Kagome's arms, his vision blurring and his feet going out from under him. Golden feathers were scattered all across the ground, and Washi's blood was splattered amongst them. Kagome lowered him to the ground and held his head in her lap. His last desperate surge of strength was spent.   
  
  
"Washi..." Kagome stared down at him, into his piercing blue eyes. She watched as those eyes, the ones she had always seen so full of life, began to dull. His golden hair was tangled and matted with blood.   
  
  
Then he smiled, and brought a hand to her face. He gently brushed away a tear that was slipping down her cheek.   
  
  
"I finally made my father proud, Kagome. Thank you...," Washi murmured. His eyes began to close.   
  
  
"No, Washi!," Kagome cried.   
  
  
"My people are safe, thanks to you. I love you... Remember the one you truly love," he said, and his hand fell from her face, his eyes closing. One last shuddering breath passed through him, and he became still.   
  
  
Kagome could not stop the tears. They flowed down her face and off her chin, to land on the still form in her lap. Inuyasha stood a short distance away, letting Kagome cry. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do.   
  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
  
  
_Epilogue..._   
  
  
Kagome sat alone on the well, looking up at the blue sky above. Wisps of white cloud and an occasional bird were all that interrupted the expanse of blue. The breeze made her clothes billow slightly, and her hair drift across her face. She smiled at the sight of an eagle, wings tilted in a midair salute to the world below. Kagome looked down to her lap, and picked up the golden feather she held. She twirled it thoughtfully between her fingers, until she heard the approach of footsteps. She looked up and met the gaze of Inuyasha. He leaned on the well beside her.   
  
  
"So, now that you have your memories back... Do you still love him?" Inuyasha asked quietly, averting his eyes from her gaze.   
  
  
Kagome smiled to herself. "When I felt love for Washi, it was the memory of love for someone else," Kagome said, brushing the feather against her cheek. It was still as soft as when she first asked Washi if she could keep it. When she thought of Washi, she thought of a wonderful person she cared about. Not someone she was in love with.   
  
  
Inuyasha frowned at her. "Love for who?," he asked irritably. Kagome's smile spread.   
  
  
"Inuyasha, you really are an idiot, you know," she said, much to his annoyance. He rose and crossed his arms, looking away. "Fine. If you don't want to tell me, I don't care," he growled. Then Kagome was in his arms, holding him tightly. Inuyasha blinked with surprise, then returned the embrace.   
  
  
"You really are an idiot," she repeated, and pulled him down for a kiss.   
  
  
_Fin._


End file.
